


A new toy for Draco

by LdyBastet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Chan, Dom/sub, Drama, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, The Quidditch Pitch: The Dungeon, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-30
Updated: 2007-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-27 13:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10810161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: When Seamus and Harry stop being friends in the beginning of their fifth year, Draco takes an interest and sees a way to take advantage of the situation. Through manipulation and pleasurable rewards, Draco soon has Seamus doing everything he wants...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: I'm grateful for the beta efforts of [](http://calixta9.livejournal.com/profile)[**calixta9**](http://calixta9.livejournal.com/) and [](http://ferretgm.livejournal.com/profile)[**viverras**](http://ferretgm.livejournal.com/); the latter also acted as my ponyplay consultant. This was originally intended for the Seamus challenge in [](http://community.livejournal.com/hp_squick/profile)[](http://community.livejournal.com/hp_squick/)**hp_squick** back in April (?), but other things intervened, it refused to be squicky and it also decided to grow a plot. There's a hint of Lucius in this part.  


* * *

Seamus had tried his best to avoid Harry and Ron since the argument in the dorms on their first evening back. Most of the time he left early in the morning, to be done with his shower and at the breakfast table in the Great Hall before either of them showed up. Rumours travelled fast as always in Hogwarts, and it wasn't as if it was difficult to notice that Seamus and Harry barely spoke to each other this term.

A few of the Slytherins had already commented around him that it was nice to see that blatant lies and disrespectful behaviour towards teachers and authority wasn't encouraged at school, meaning Harry Potter's behaviour of course. Seamus knew that he wasn't the only one who wouldn't blindly swallow his tales, and he had understood that the other houses had noticed that Potter's company of adoring friends had dwindled.

This morning, Seamus had broken his weeklong habit and had decided to shower later than the others. Much good that had done, he thought angrily as he washed his hair. Just his luck that Peeves had flooded the Slytherin shower room the previous evening and it had been decided by the staff (Seamus suspected that it was an attempt by Dumbledore to improve inter-house relations) that the Slytherins had the use of the Gryffindor showers from seven o'clock onwards.

Seamus wasn't that comfortable with showering with boys he wasn't used to. He kept his eyes closed as he stepped back into the spray of hot water to rinse the shampoo off. It was one thing to be naked with all his equally naked friends around him, quite another to be jostled and 'accidentally' bumped into by completely new, unknown, never before seen, naked bodies. Some of them looked rather nice too, and Seamus had a good view of a nice arse and the half erect prick of one of the older Slytherins.

He suddenly realised that this was probably not the time, nor the place, to let his mind linger on things he'd had to admit just this summer gone that he found very arousing. Seamus reached for the bar of soap and made some haste to wash off and get out of there without embarrassing himself. As he heard a silky voice purr in his ear and felt someone stand far too close for comfort behind him, he knew it was too late for that.

"Watching the boys in the shower, are you Finnigan?" Seamus recognised the voice of Draco Malfoy, and felt quite unnerved to feel his naked body almost touching his own. Malfoy was probably up to no good as usual, but Seamus held still, almost frozen in place, not wanting to lose points or land himself in detention because he'd been provoked; no one would believe that anyway. At least Malfoy hadn't been speaking loudly, announcing it to everyone... not that he really needed to. Seamus' erection did a good job of that itself, and Seamus' stomach plummeted.

"What if I am?" he whispered back, trying to sound indifferent and put on a brave face as he looked over his shoulder.

"Oh, lets just say that I know a number of people who would be upset to know they're being ogled by a Gryffindor. They usually have a habit of getting rather physical when they don't like something, or someone." Draco's voice was still calm, collected, as if he was merely pointing out facts. And perhaps he was, thought Seamus with a shudder as an image of himself being beaten up by Pucey flashed before his mind, a shudder that made him even more aware of the body that now pressed closer against his back.

Seamus' breath caught; Malfoy was up to something for sure, he knew it, but at the same time it felt so good with the sensation of skin against skin. He'd never been this close to anyone, not naked and... hard, horny. But Malfoy wasn't; while Seamus found it difficult to keep a straight thought with the blood pounding in his ears and heart thumping in his chest, Draco didn't seem to be affected at all.

~.~

Finnigan had looked so vulnerable, so insecure in his corner, trying to stay away from all the Slytherins, that Draco hadn't been able to resist taunting him, thinking that the Gryffindor would jump and push him away. That would have given him the perfect reason to dock fifteen points from the boy's house for 'attacking a Prefect'. But Finnigan had reacted quite differently from what Draco had expected, and he realised that the not entirely serious jibe had in fact been true. Finnigan had been watching a few of the boys... and it had aroused him. Draco noticed just how much too as he looked down over Seamus' shoulder, and made a small face of assessment.

So, one of Potter's precious friends was gay? That could be useful, and perhaps pleasurable as well, Draco thought, if he managed to bait him. Draco's father often lectured him on the fine points and uses for manipulation, and wouldn't this be a splendid opportunity to practice exactly that? Whatever tiff the two Gryffindors had had, Draco suspected that Finnigan would probably forgive Potter and start believing everything the Boy Who Lived said once more. And when he did get close to him again, Draco wanted to have Seamus caught in his web. His father would be proud of him if he succeeded, Draco was sure of it.

It was time to reel in the catch.

"What will you do about it then? Go back to your dorm and wank, hm?" Draco moved to speak low in Seamus' other ear, rubbing lightly against the backside of the shorter boy, and was rewarded by a short gasp from him. "Will you lie all alone in your bed at night, trying to not make a sound?"

Seamus nodded and swallowed hard. He'd forgotten about the other boys in the shower room; there was only him and Draco left in his mind. Why did it have to be Malfoy who discovered him? And how could it feel so nice? He closed his eyes as he felt a light touch of fingers travel over his side, then up over his stomach and chest, and shivered.

"Third floor, east corridor," Draco said. "Second door... seven o'clock tonight." Then he stepped back, leaving Seamus standing alone again. The exchange hadn't taken long, and Draco was sure that he could parry any questions from his house mates, should there be any. He'd simply tried to scare Finnigan, and the boy had been too spooked to even move. Draco smiled, feeling rather pleased with himself, and left the showers.

~.~

Seamus wasn't able to pay much attention to classes that day, so he was glad that Potions wasn't one of them. His mind was constantly going back to that morning, thoughts and questions zoomed around in his head like Cornish Pixies on an envigourment potion. As soon as he tried to grab one, it moved away and another pulled at him.

At first, Seamus was afraid that Draco would spread rumours; he didn't think it would go down well with the others in the dorm, and if they started thinking that he wanted to grope them, there would be no end to the suspicious atmosphere. It was bad enough as it was. But the day wore on and there were no whispering, no pointing and laughing, which put that worry to rest. Then there was the nagging suspicion that Draco was going to play a trick on him. After all, he hadn't said what would happen if Seamus showed, he'd just told him where to be. Most likely, Seamus thought, there would be something nasty and he would regret going horribly.

Seamus tried to catch Draco's eye and perhaps give him a questioning look or something, but the Slytherin seemed to be oblivious to the worries and doubt he was causing, and ignored Seamus.

Every time that Seamus decided not to go, the memory of how it had felt to be close to someone, completely naked, came back to haunt him. That light caress over the front of his body had been maddening, especially since it was cut short, and his mind raced off in that direction instead, wondering if Draco would touch him more, let him touch too... and then it was really hopeless to concentrate on class.

"Seamus," someone whispered next to him, pulling him back to the present, "are you all right? You look..."

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just a bit hot in here... dozed off a moment. Thanks, Dean." Seamus tried really hard to listen and take notes from that point on, while Dean was eyeing him carefully. Seamus knew that he meant well, but he didn't want to be scrutinized while needing a good wank to settle down. And that helped him make his mind up. He was definitely going to the room Draco had whispered directions to; there was a chance that he could get a taste of the real thing, things that he'd fantasised about, and he didn't want to miss that for anything in the world. With the decision made, what was left of the day went easier, even if he got a few visits from a flock of butterflies that seemed to enjoy fluttering around in his stomach.

~.~

It was awkward, thought Seamus, when he stepped into the room, and Draco was already there, waiting, looking bored and annoyed. He would have been on time if it hadn't been for Peeves making a nuisance of himself, forcing Seamus to make a detour.

"You are late." Draco drawled." Don't you think I have better things to do with my time, than wait for some Gryffindor? You should be glad I even let you come here." He slowly closed the distance to Seamus, moving in what the Gryffindor boy thought looked like an almost menacing manner.

"'m sorry," Seamus mumbled and fought the urge to back away. "Peeves was..."

Draco made a gesture of dismissal to interrupt him. "I'm not interested in why you're late, Finnigan. Just don't do it again."

Again? Seamus looked up into Draco's face. That sounded promising. He smiled tentatively and once again felt the fluttering and warmth of arousal pool in his stomach as Draco smirked back at him. He'd always thought that smile was annoying before, but now it looked almost sexy.

"So, what were you doing in the showers, looking at boys' arses? Rather risky, don't you think?"

"I didn't exactly plan on it." Seamus grinned. "It just happened."

"Have fantasies, do you?" Seamus nodded in response. "What do you fantasise about then?"

"I... erm. Just... things." Seamus blushed deeply. He couldn't tell Malfoy that!

Draco sighed. "Things. Well, do you have any experience, apart from touching yourself?"

"No," Seamus replied in a hushed voice, suddenly feeling rather small and insignificant.

"Hmph. About time you learn then," said Draco and cast a locking charm on the door.

~.~

Draco swaggered confidently down the corridor. The best time to have a private meeting with someone was definitely after dinner. Crabbe and Goyle usually stayed at the table as long as they could, stuffing themselves on cake and pudding, leaving Draco with the opportunity to get some privacy. He glanced quickly over his shoulder as he paused by a door, and then pushed it open.

As soon as he was inside, he closed the door silently and a smirk spread on his face -- the Gryffindor was waiting for him. Not that Draco had doubted it for a minute; Seamus Finnigan had so far been quite eager to follow the Sorting Hat's advice regarding the houses working together.

"It's about time, Malfoy. I've been waiting." Seamus tried to sound like Draco did whenever he had had to wait, but was in fact trying to hide that he'd started worrying that Draco wouldn't show up.

"How sweet of you, Finnigan," Draco teased. "You're eager to see me then?" They had only been meeting like this a few times per week since the encounter in the showers, but Draco was starting to really like having Seamus at his beck and call. There was no agreement on a set time, that was all up to Draco -- if he decided in the morning that instead of masturbating, he would rather wait a few hours and use the services of Seamus, he got up and sent the Gryffindor a message during the day.

"I got your note, I'm here." Seamus shrugged and tried to put on a face of indifference, but didn't quite succeed. The longing way his gaze wandered over Draco's body betrayed him. "But I have other things to do too..." His voice trailed off. There wasn't really anything else he had to do, apart from homework. The atmosphere in the common room and the dorm was still strained, and neither Harry nor Ron was talking to him. Right now, even Draco Malfoy felt friendlier, a lot friendlier in fact.

Draco leaned casually against the door, watching Seamus, and moved a hand down the front of his robes. The knowledge of what would come, the anticipation of pleasure, was arousing, and he rubbed his hand lightly over his hardening prick. He knew that Seamus wanted it; the boy had been very eager to touch and suck him from their first encounter in private. He had been quite inexperienced though, and Draco had realised that there must be very little experimentation going on in the Gryffindor dorms. Seducing Seamus had been so easy – caress him a little, kiss his neck, move a hand over his prick... and the boy had been whimpering with need, begging for more.

"Come here, Finnigan." Draco enjoyed giving Seamus orders, and seeing him obey them. It gave him a thrilling sense of control, and that in itself was almost enough to make him hard. "I can see that you want me in your mouth."

Seamus grumbled slightly, tearing his eyes away from the sight of a pale hand rubbing over a dark-clad crotch, not wanting to appear too eager. He thought it was a bit embarrassing, the way Malfoy could read him. Was he really that obvious? But before he could reconsider the wisdom of what he was going to do, he was standing in front of Draco, looking into his storm-grey eyes for a moment, but could see no mockery in them, no trace of the sneering face Malfoy had in public. He sank down to his knees on the floor and pushed Draco's school robes up to reveal long, pale legs and underwear that was nothing like the simple cotton pants Seamus wore.

Draco, like his father, preferred the luxurious feel of expensive fabric against his body. The Malfoys were rich, and even if Draco couldn't flaunt that fact through his every-day attire due to the dress code, there were no restrictions regarding what was worn underneath. Seamus had become more fascinated with the feel of silk with time; Draco wondered if Seamus had registered anything beside bodies and pleasure during that first real acquaintance.

He held his robes up while Seamus freed his erection and began pleasuring him through a combination of licks and strokes. Draco leaned the back of his head against the thick wood of the door, closing his eyes, and just enjoyed the sensations Seamus created for him. This was so much better than wanking... at least now that the Gryffindor had learnt how Draco preferred to be stroked and sucked. Seamus wasn't perfect, as the occasional scrape of teeth proved, but he was enthusiastic and was very eager to learn and improve. Draco liked that.

From the moans and small grunts that came from the boy, Draco assumed that by now, Seamus was stroking himself, perhaps in time with the bobbing movements of his head. Draco didn't mind as long as he received what he wanted; it saved him the trouble of making the boy come later. He opened his eyes and looked down at Seamus' flushed face, lips stretched around Draco's cock, as he rocked his hips slightly to glide in and out between them. Draco moaned loudly as Seamus curled his fingers around the base and flicked his tongue over the sensitive head.

Seamus had found that he really enjoyed doing this. It had been so fascinating to begin to explore all the things he could do with a prick that wasn't attached to his own body. For one thing, he couldn't suck his own. And since it felt so good to use his mouth in this manner, to taste and feel Draco's hot prick against his tongue, Seamus didn't at all mind being on his knees like this. He liked it, because it felt so much more personal than just using his hand.

Seamus' lips were redder than usual, fuller, an effect of arousal and the friction, and it reminded Draco of something. There was an image in his mind, no, a memory of watching bright red lips closing around a cock. His eyes fluttered shut again and he let the images continue to roll on the screen of his mind.

Draco could see it -- the painted toys of his father, beautiful and restrained young men, eagerly opening their mouths for him – like he had seen them through a spy hole in a hidden room at the Manor. Draco moaned again, his breathing heavy, as Seamus' tongue and the pleasure that spread from his groin distracted him from the memories. He watched Lucius train them every chance he got; apparently it was some form of dressage, but with humans instead of horses. Draco remembered that the last boy especially had been very pretty in his peculiar, hoofed boots, leather gear and high plume on his head. He looked down at Seamus' again, returning his focus to the present moment and sensations of that hungrily sucking mouth.

As the pressure built up inside him, orgasm getting closer, Draco decided that he wanted a pony boy of his own, wanted to train and discipline one, like he'd seen his father do. With the image of red marks from a crop on pale skin in his mind and a loud groan, Draco came, very much enjoying the sight of Seamus squeezing his eyes shut and trying to swallow.

Seamus wasn't yet used to this taste, or even the sensation of suddenly having his mouth filled with hot semen, but it was the inevitable result of a blowjob. It did feel good, though, to know that he was the cause of it, that Draco had been reduced to nothing more than moans and pure physical reactions... all thanks to him. He sat back on his heels, releasing Draco's cock, and moaned as he could now concentrate fully on his own pleasure, his hand on his aching prick, the overwhelming need to come. That Draco was watching him didn't bother him anymore, he'd even started to think it was rather exciting.

While he regained his breath, Draco continued to watch Seamus' face. There was a look of intense concentration on it as the boy sought his own gratification. When Seamus came with a slight whimpering sound, spattering semen over his hand and the floor, Draco had regained enough composure to give a small smirk. A pony boy of his own...

~.~

The next time that Draco went home, he had a plan. When the house was dark and everything was quiet, night having pulled a blanket of sleep over most of its inhabitants, Draco silently made his way down to the basement and the room in which he'd seen Lucius training his toys. The thick wooden door was locked with a charm, but after a few attempts at lifting it, Draco realised that it was no different from the one his father used on the door to his study.

For a moment, Draco hesitated; it felt wrong to unlock the door and enter his father's very private domain, but at the same time he had the niggling feeling that it had not been by mistake that Lucius had let Draco see how to undo this particular ward. And he was driven by necessity; he had to do it, he needed to get a closer look at the things that Lucius was using on his pets. With a firm, if somewhat sweaty, grip on his wand, Draco pointed it at the door and said the phrase that would open it, while drawing a glyph in the air with the wand.

There was no outward sign that anything had happened, but this time when he tried the door handle, the door swung open on silent hinges. With the wand as his only source of light, Draco stepped into the room and closed the door behind him, shutting it on the outside world. He felt as if he had entered a completely different place, the fantasy world of his father, and he took a moment to look around the luxuriously furnished room.

The lush fabrics of upholstery and tapestries tried to seduce him with their rich colours and soft splendour. It was a room designed especially for the enjoyment of pleasure, Draco could easily see that, and it reflected the tastes of the master of the Manor. He took a deep breath of air that felt heavily charged with sex and mystery, and shivered as he took a few steps forward, letting his hand wander over velvet, brocade and silk tassels.

The large cupboard that held the things that Lucius used on his boys was standing on the other side of the room, and Draco stopped just in front of it, his hand hovering for a moment before he opened the doors.

A large quantity of equipment was revealed to him; Draco had known, of course, that the cabinet held many things, but to see them this close, to be able to touch them... It excited him. There was row upon row of neatly organized objects - parts of leather harness, bits of rubber and metal rings and clamps and chains and odd things that Draco had no idea how to use or where they would go. Leather leashes and straps with locks at both ends hung from hooks, and there was a large assortment of manacles and handcuffs as well. Wondrous things whose only function was to be used for pleasure, for tying someone up, for dominating... A longing sigh escaped Draco at the thought.

As he examined the gear, Draco realised that there were duplicates of most of them. Some had different styles but were basically the same, some were of slightly different sizes, and some had details in a contrasting colour. It was convenient, he thought, since that might make it harder to see that things were missing. He studied them for a moment and then chose some of the more basic things that he'd seen Lucius use -- wide leather handcuffs for tying Seamus' wrist together, headgear, a leather leash, and after some puzzling over some of the leather straps, Draco also had a chest harness neatly laid out on the sofa, all in plain black leather.

There was equipment missing though, things that were important for the look of the pony; without them it would be nothing more than a boy in bondage, so Draco continued his search. A smile spread over his face as found what he was looking for in one of the drawers, and he added a nice, swishy tail of horsehair to the pile. He was about to close the cabinet, when he grabbed one of the riding crops as well.

Well back in his room, Draco carefully packed the equipment he'd taken in his trunk. He curled up between the soft sheets of his bed, and that night his dreams were filled with many exciting images, memories of what he'd witnessed gradually transforming into things that he was doing himself.

The dream began with a memory of a particularly pretty boy that Lucius put in a very restraining harness, binding him tightly, almost cruelly restricting his movements. The boy had been in make up as well, and if one had only looked at his face, it would have been difficult to tell whether it was a male or a female. Draco fully enjoyed watching his father take his pleasure from these human toys, and he did so in the dream as well.

Lucius worked his naked pony boy into a sweat, forcing him to do tricks, repeating them until perfection. If the panting boy didn't react quickly enough, it resulted in a few well-placed lashes over his buttocks. Once in a while, it seemed as if he was watching himself, an older Draco handling his pet. Then Lucius ordered his toy to bend over the table... And in this dream Draco knew that his father was aware of him where he was hiding, behind the wall, prick in hand; like so many times, Lucius positioned the boy and himself so that Draco would have a perfect view of what was going on (as if the simple fact that the tiny room with its spyhole, ideal for a voyeur, existed wasn't proof enough).

Draco timed his strokes with the visual stimulus of his father fucking the good-looking boy, but no matter how much he tried to hold back or restrain himself, Draco came before Lucius did, as always...

... But Draco woke up with an almost aching erection, which he took care of while fantasising about doing those things to the Gryffindor -- restraining him, ordering him around, making him obey and pleasure him. Draco was definitely looking forward to that, and just before he reached his orgasm, he wondered if Seamus would beg for more, just like the boy in his dream had done.  



	2. Chapter 2

_'Finnigan,_

Privately, after classes, today.'

Seamus folded the note and managed to not look in Draco's direction, something that he felt rather proud of. The tone of the note was bossy, and very much in line with Draco's usual mannerisms. Seamus, however, had learnt to look past that. Sure, the Slytherin was still an annoying prat and quite disrespectful of other people, unless they held some kind of authority over him, but he did have some qualities that made up for that. For one, he liked boys, and it also seemed as if he liked Seamus for some odd reason, or at least Draco enjoyed using Seamus. Either way, it worked fine as long as they ignored everything that annoyed them about the other (such as the fact that they came from rivalling houses), and in the end it seemed as if they both got what they wanted.

The note had reached him at lunchtime, and since then his prick had been quite eager to get things started. It held absolutely no regard for the fact that Seamus had classes all afternoon, instead it insisted upon his attention. Knowing Draco penchant for teasing and being a general arse, Seamus thought that had been Draco's intention, using the anticipation and his imaginative mind against him.

After classes were over for the day, Seamus began lagging behind his class mates on the way back to the Gryffindor tower, and veered off down a side corridor when no one noticed. When Seamus opened the door to the room he used to meet Draco in, a hand shot out and pulled him in by a tight grip on his robes. The door slammed shut almost at the same time as Seamus' back met the wall hard.

"You're late." Draco's voice purred almost menacingly in his ear.

"I was held up. It's not that easy to sneak away from your mates." Seamus wondered why it was perfectly fine whenever Draco was late, but not when he was. His heart was thumping hard after the shock, but at the same time, he experienced an odd thrill from it.

"I'm important, remember that, Finnigan." Draco moved one of his legs so that his thigh pressed against Seamus' crotch. "And you want this." The menacing tone was still present, and Seamus didn't resist much when his wrists were grabbed and his arms restrained against the wall. He didn't quite understand what it was he was feeling, but he knew that he liked it, and the feeling of being caught like this made him even harder. There were times when Draco could be unpleasant as a person, but when it came to sex, he'd never done anything that Seamus didn't like, and he didn't think Draco would do so this time either.

Seamus moaned softly as Draco continued to press his leg against him, the small movements of the thigh causing some teasing friction. His prick throbbed at the sensation, pulling all his attention to it, and his breathing deepened as excitement rose in response. Seamus had already accepted the fate of being turned into putty as soon as Draco touched him, and he enjoyed it. There was something about the Slytherin that made Seamus feel that it was all right to be horny and want satisfaction, it was all right to get what he longed for.

"I need a new toy," Draco said with a slightly petulant tone.

"Wha..?" Seamus opened his eyes, his enjoyment interrupted momentarily. Here he was, nailed to the wall, getting all hot and bothered, and Draco started talking about toys? What was wrong with him? And, toys? Wasn't Draco too old for toys anyway, Seamus wondered.

Draco smirked, obviously pleased with the effect his words had had.

"You heard me." He pulled Seamus' arms up higher on the wall. "I need a new toy, and you would do nicely. Will you play with me?" The childish phrase had a distinctly non-childish note -- seductive, insinuating.

"I thought we already did?" Seamus realised it was this kind of playing that Draco meant, something that he hoped would continue for a long time.

"Hah! This is nothing. I haven't even begun playing with you, Finnigan."

"Erm... okay." Seamus didn't know quite what to say, and couldn't be bothered to care, partly because Draco was rubbing against him again.

"Let's play. Regularly." Draco leaned close to Seamus' ear. "And I promise to show you a lot of enjoyable things."

"All right." Seamus moaned at the whispered promise. Perhaps Draco meant to... fuck him soon? Draco had teased his arse before, but only using a finger, and Seamus felt both scared and excited at the prospect of getting Draco's prick inside him. For one, a prick was definitely bigger than a finger... but since that had felt so good, wouldn't more feel even better? And also, that was having real sex. He wouldn't be a virgin anymore!

"Good." Draco smirked again. It had been easier than he'd thought. Then again, he hadn't told Seamus exactly what he had in mind. The Gryffindor was so eager to experience and try things out; promise him pleasure and he agreed. Draco was amused at how easily he could control him.

Draco released Seamus' wrists and leaned close to nibble teasingly on his neck. "Touch me," he whispered and began opening Seamus' robe to slide his hand inside. He smiled against the warm skin as he felt fingers trembling from excitement work on the fastenings of his clothes, and then the eager hand that reached inside his underwear and pulled his hard cock out, stroking it, sliding the foreskin up and down over the sensitive head... Draco did not regret his decision to teach the Gryffindor a few tricks.

Draco's own hand moved in a similar fashion on Seamus, and he found a perverse pleasure in feeling the boy losing control, giving in to the pleasure and pant against Draco's neck. He pulled back a little to watch Seamus' face as the boy moaned and trembled, obviously getting close now. Yes, he would do nicely -- a half-blood Wizard... Draco wouldn't touch a Muggle-born; it was simply unthinkable to let a mudblood touch him intimately. And a pureblood? Purebloods weren't meant for that kind of play. They were meant to own the pony, to train it. Yes, Finnigan was the right choice.

"You're close, aren't you Finnigan?" Draco asked and moved the pad of his thumb over the slit of Seamus' cock, rubbing the pre-come over the head.

Seamus gasped loudly and nodded, trying to mimic the movements on Draco's cock. He found it difficult to concentrate though, and could no longer keep still; his hips and thighs moved of their own will into Draco's hand, his body seeking release. "Please..."

"Come then. Come, and then suck me off." Draco had barely finished the sentence before Seamus gave a strangled moan and shuddered against him, coming in hot gushes over his hand.

Draco let Seamus relax and draw a few shuddering breaths before he gently pushed him down onto his knees. He felt the tension in his balls and knew that he was rather close himself, but he wanted to feel Seamus' lips around his prick first. Draco leaned against the wall with one hand as the tip of his cock disappeared into Seamus' mouth, and he moaned loudly as he enjoyed the hot wetness and flicking tongue.

The tension increased, and Draco whispered hoarsely, "Open your mouth wide." He pulled almost all the way back as he moved his hand over his prick, and then he came, wet strings of come landing on Seamus' outstretched and eager tongue. Draco loved watching that; it was almost enough to make him horny again.

~.~

"Be still!"

"It pinched me!"

"Wouldn't have happened if you'd held still, Finnigan." Draco fumbled with the buckle again and managed to get it closed, but not too tightly.

"You probably did it on purpose, you sadist," Seamus muttered, but didn't move. He'd noticed that Draco enjoyed making him squirm; it never failed to make the Slytherin hard.

"What was that?" Draco took a step back and looked at Seamus.

"Nothing."

"I certainly hope not, or I could forget to let you come."

"No! Please, Draco... It's nothing, really." A part of Seamus was actually enjoying the situation, and he didn't at all like the idea of not being allowed to come, since he had no way of seeing to that himself. He was restrained, leather straps all over him and his hands tied behind his back. That was the worst thing; if Draco decided that he didn't want him to come, what could he do? It wasn't as if he could wank or anything, at least not until Draco freed him from all this kinky gear.

Draco studied Seamus closely for a moment and then shrugged, faintly triumphant. "All right then." He really had no intention of being cruel, but it would do well for Seamus to remember that Draco was the one in charge. Seeing how the boy's cockiness ran off him, leaving him pliant and docile, was also quite enjoyable and gave Draco a feeling of delicious control. That was how he wanted Seamus -- obedient.

When all the straps were in place, Draco took a few steps back to admire his handiwork. There were broad leather straps over Seamus' torso, forming an X both on his chest and on his back, each wrist was tied to the opposite elbow with leather cuffs and then attached to the lower parts of the X at the back. A broad collar was fastened around Seamus' neck, and around his head, mussing up his dark-blond hair, were thin straps designed to hold a plume upright and to have a bit attached. Seamus was silent now, and his eyes were downcast instead of alertly darting around. Draco didn't miss that the Gryffindor boy was getting aroused by being put into the restraints, that was quite evident from his erection.

The display was nice, but it did need that final touch to be perfect, Draco decided. He took the anal plug with the horsetail out from his bag, and holding the plug end in his hand, he approached Seamus again.

"What's that?" Seamus asked carefully.

"Your tail. What do you think it looks like?" Draco smirked and stepped around Seamus to stand behind him, but the boy turned around as well.

"How are you going to put that on me?" Seamus eyed the tail suspiciously. There were no straps below his waist at all, and horses had tails on their butts, of that Seamus was sure. It couldn't be much different in this kind of weird play?

"Turn around," Draco said and waited until Seamus reluctantly turned his back toward him again. "I'm not going to put it on you." He smeared some oil over the plug and put the vial back in his pocket. "I'm going to put it in you. Bend over!"

Seamus swallowed hard, but did as he was told. He jumped a little as the cold and wet plug touched his bare skin. A slap to his arse made him keep still though, and Draco began to slowly push the plug into him, teasing him with it even by moving it in and out a bit.

"Is this really necessary?" he asked, gritting his teeth. It felt strange with this object entering him, not at all like Draco's fingers, or his prick; that had been warm, this was cold and strangely unyielding, and Seamus thought he preferred Draco's cock even if the plug had looked slightly smaller.

"Ever seen a pony without a tail?" Draco grinned and pushed the plug in past the widest part, watching in fascination as the last bit seemed to be pulled inside by Seamus' body. The tail looked slightly lopsided though, and he had to twist the plug around a little to get the horsehair in the right position, rising up from Seamus' body. From the light whimper that drew from the boy, Draco guessed that it had not gone unnoticed and decided to play with the plug some more another time.

"Now straighten up." Draco smirked again as he saw how hesitant Seamus was. "Come on, it won't bite you. Just stand up straight, so I can finish with the gear and we can begin."

Draco attached a bit to the headgear, and put it in Seamus' mouth. After also fastening reins to the bit, Draco crowned his masterpiece by putting a tall white plume in the headgear. He liked how it quivered and moved with every little movement of Seamus' head. Draco moved his fingers lightly over Seamus' stomach and down one of his thighs, and smiled softly, looking into the Gryffindor's eyes. He saw apprehension in them, doubt, and Draco felt something similar as he gathered his thoughts. He was happy that he was finally there, at this point, but at the same time, he was a bit nervous.

"All right. I'll hold the reins here, and walk beside you for now. Remember that you're not a boy anymore, you're a pony," he ignored the unintelligible mumble from Seamus, "and you should move like one too. Straight back and head held high." Draco let his gaze stray to the plume on Seamus' head.

Standing there, in all the strange equipment, being helpless and unable to even speak properly, Seamus was a little scared. Not so much for what Draco would do to him, because the Slytherin would want him to come back for more of course, but what if Seamus wasn't good enough? What if Draco decided he didn't want to play with him anymore? The Slytherin was behaving a bit differently now, and Seamus wondered for a short moment if he was seeing the real Draco Malfoy; there was almost none of his usual prattish behaviour left. He seemed confident and relaxed, and perhaps Draco had done this before, but Seamus hadn't, and he felt very exposed and powerless... and it was a little scary to realise just how completely at Draco's mercy he was in this situation. Frightening, but also exciting.

Seamus moved awkwardly at first as Draco instructed him and pulled at the reins -- prancing, turning, standing. His concentration was broken over and over as the plug shifted inside him, or a certain movement made him aware of it again. The sensation had changed from uncomfortable to quite pleasant though, even if he wouldn't let Draco know that. It was bad enough to have an object shoved up his arse, no need to admit that he had begun enjoying it. Even a pony had some pride, Seamus thought.

A sharp pain over his backside interrupted Seamus' musings, and there was an annoyed sigh from Draco.

"High knees. Lift your knees higher when you walk. What you're doing now is not high steps; it looks sloppy, and I won't tolerate that."

Seamus glared at Draco and the riding crop, wanting to tell him that he should try it himself, but the bit in his mouth made talking rather difficult. He was tired, he wanted to rub that sting on his arse, his legs ached from the exertion of moving in ways he'd never done before, and his bare feet were cold. He was sure that Draco had no idea how exhausting it was. He did his best though, but soon stumbled, and if Draco hadn't caught him, steadying him with a grip on his shoulder, he would have fallen with no chance of breaking his fall or catching himself.

As Draco moved his hands gently over Seamus' body, he could feel the muscles tremble. The boy was hot despite the slight chill in the room, sweaty and clammy under his palms. He noticed the heavy breathing now as well, and decided that it was probably time to end the first training session. It had been a bit of a disappointment, being awkward and clumsy at times and the reins getting tangled up, but it had been the first time for them both. Watching his father doing this hadn't really prepared Draco for the task, he realised, but he refused to give up now. He wanted his own pony boy, and if he had to show patience to get it, he would try. A little.

His hands continued to caress the body in front of him... He quite liked feeling Seamus like this, trusting, and dependent upon him. Perhaps a little reward was what they needed? Draco didn't want to end the evening on a sour note; he always found it more difficult to fall asleep when he was annoyed about something.

Seamus sighed with relief as Draco began unbuckling straps, removing the bit from his mouth, freeing his arms, and he rolled his shoulders to loosen the muscles up again. He leaned tiredly against the lithe boy as he felt arms wrapping around him, hands caressing his body, arousing him and taking his mind off the aching limbs and the slight frustration.

"You did well, Seamus," Draco said softly and placed a kiss on Seamus' neck.

"I stumbled. It was bloody difficult."

"It'll be easier next time." Seamus responded with a small nod, hoping that Draco was right, and unconsciously agreeing to there being a next time as well. "Did you know you looked good in the leather?" Draco asked.

Seamus smiled and felt a bit better about the whole thing. He'd felt rather silly at first, especially with the bobbing plume, but then he'd been too busy to think about it. It was nice to know, though, that Draco had found him attractive like that, as odd as it had been. Perhaps it's perfectly normal in Pureblood families, he thought and almost giggled at the mental image of carriages pulled by humans instead of horses. Seamus was sure that Draco would love something like that, but soon forgot it as Draco kissed him and pressed a growing bulge against his hip.

~.~

Two weeks had gone by, and still Draco had had no word from his father. Narcissa had sent him the regular packets of candy and assorted delicacies and trinkets, but Lucius hadn't even sent a note. Not that he usually did, but Draco had been expecting something by this time. Surely, he must have discovered that several items were missing from his collection? It worried Draco, and he couldn't help wondering what was in store for him next time he returned home. Or would it be completely ignored?

At the end of the third week, Draco received not one packet with the daily mail, but two. The larger one carried his name written in the elegant handwriting of his father. Draco didn't open it. Instead, he carried both packets back to the dormitory, and left them lying on his bed until he had some privacy. He was itching to see what his father had sent him, but feigned indifference when Blaise and Pansy asked what he had been sent.

In the gloom of evening, sitting on his bed with the curtains drawn tightly and with a silencing charm set up around him, Draco looked at the package from his father. He carefully turned it over before setting it down again. There were no clues to its content on the outside, but if his father had been angry with him, he would have sent a letter instead, Draco reasoned. Hands that trembled slightly broke the seals and pulled the wrapping paper off the box. Nothing had happened yet, no punishing ward had gone off, smarting his fingers. Slowly, Draco opened the box and the breath caught in his throat.

This was what his father had sent him? This was a gift from Lucius? A shiny, new harness, a proper armbinding device to replace the simple handcuffs he had taken, and a pair of those boots resembling hooves... Draco stared at the items, touching them and smelling them as he picked them up, pressing his nose against them. The leather smelled of sex and pleasure, of secrecy and control, and he liked it; the heady scent arousing him on its own.

There was a note at the bottom of the box, and Draco opened it, a smile spreading over his face as he read it. 'All items are charmed to fit the person they are placed on. I have replaced the items you took. Enjoy.' It was signed: 'Your Father'.

So Lucius hadn't been surprised over this turn of events? Draco wasn't exactly shocked to learn this. Depravity seemed to run in the family, he thought with a smirk. It didn't matter if his father had expected that he would take this up, or if he had planned it, given that he had arranged the opportunity for watching his own play, what mattered to Draco was the feeling that after all was said and done, they did have something in common, something that no one else could touch. Perhaps he could even ask his father for advice about the training?

~.~

Seamus moved with some grace across the room, raising his knees high with every step. It had taken quite some time before he had been able to walk at all in those strange-looking boots that Draco had forced upon him. They were anything but comfortable, but Seamus had noted with some pride actually, when Draco had arranged for a large mirror, that they made his arse look great, even with that tail sticking out of it.

And the tail... the steps he took made it swish a little, the movements travelling into him. It felt nice, now that he had become used to the plug, and in a way, it was a reward in itself, an incentive to move properly, the way Draco had taught him. Seamus felt proud whenever Draco gave him praise; it gave him a kind of satisfaction to be able to pull it off, and it felt as if they were doing this together.  
  
"Bow," Draco ordered, and Seamus did, one foot in front of the other, his weight on the back leg. "Bend the front knee a bit more."

Was Draco ever satisfied? The reason for the bit in his mouth had become clear for Seamus, and it wasn't only to steer him around with the reins. No, it also stopped him from talking. He could, of course, still make sounds, but what was the point when it came out garbled anyway? Frustrating as it was, Seamus had given up on trying to complain, and he'd learned that refusing to obey only lead to Draco using the riding crop on his backside.

Any complaints he might have were instantly forgotten though, as Draco ordered him to lean over the old and worn table that stood along one wall. This had quickly become Seamus' favourite part of the training sessions, and it made all the rest worth it.

He moaned softly as he felt the fabric of Draco's riding trousers against the back of his thighs, and prepared for the sensation of being relieved of the tail-plug. It left him feeling slightly empty, so the slide of Draco's cock into him was very welcome. Seamus didn't care what Draco thought of him as he squirmed, and then pushed back with a groan. It felt almost too good, the sensations still rather new to him, and he wanted more.

It was different from that first time that Draco had fucked him, just before he had started training him. That time they had been lying on the floor, on cloaks transfigured into thick blankets; it was the only time Seamus had not been in restraints, and the leather straps and metal buckles had become a part of the overall experience. They held his arms in place, made him unable to move much, to even pretend not to want what Draco gave him. All Seamus could do was to submit to the sensations and enjoy.

The best times were when Draco fucked him vigorously, and Seamus could enjoy the feeling of a slightly sore arse in the morning. It never failed to inspire a morning meeting of great importance between his hand and his hard prick.

So with moans and sighs, and as much movements and meeting of thrusts that Seamus could manage he urged Draco on. He was Irish, he was sturdy, he could take it, he thought. He wanted to take it. The edges of the straps chafed against his skin, and his shoulders were sore from the unnatural position of his arms, but Seamus didn't care. The bit pushed painfully against his cheek as he rested the side of his face against the table, while Draco thrust faster and harder into him.

Through repeated practice, they had both learned how to time their movements, and Draco's slender fingers brought their own pleasure to the bound boy. Before too long, both Draco and Seamus were panting after their orgasms.

Oh, how Draco loved seeing Seamus like this. He enjoyed the incredible feeling of power that having this boy so completely in his control gave him. Like his father, Draco had a pony of his own now, to do with as he pleased.

Watching Seamus' bound arms, Draco realised that here, before him, was the solution to the problem he had been facing the last few days. It was Professor Snape's birthday soon, and Draco wanted to give him something special, something better and more memorable than previous years. Perhaps even a gift to top the one he knew Lucius would give his old friend.

The solution was as simple as it was brilliant, to Draco's mind. He just needed to train Seamus a little more... and give the use of him for an evening to Professor Snape.


	3. Chapter 3

  
Author's notes: Beta-read by [](http://ferretgm.livejournal.com/profile)[**viverras**](http://ferretgm.livejournal.com/), who also acted as my ponyplay consultant.   


* * *

Seamus protested as Draco tied the dark scarf over the top half of his face. At first he'd been relieved to hear that he wouldn't have to suffer the bit that day, but he thought that it would have been preferable to the unsettling darkness.

"Draco?" Seamus hadn't heard a sound from him for a while -- a minute perhaps, but it felt longer.

"I'm here, Seamus."

"Okay." Seamus tried not to sound as insecure as he felt, but he wasn't comfortable with this development. "I don't like it."

"You'll get used to it. I have plans for you." Draco sounded smug, and Seamus was reminded that he was in the hands of a Slytherin. A scheming, cunning and selfish person, if one should believe the opinion on Slytherins in general. The Gryffindor opinion. Personally, he got a lot out of it as well, and perhaps he was the selfish one -- leaving his friends behind, spending more time away from the dorm than in it?

"I don't want to get used to it," Seamus complained, but stood perfectly still. He didn't dare move for fear of tripping and falling.

"Don't be silly. It's no different than before, except that you can't see anything..."

"Really? Thanks for pointing that out to me, Malfoy!"

"Finnigan," said Draco, in his haughtiest voice. "You do realise that there is a reward for you at the end of this, don't you? It didn't occur to you that the reward would be bigger or nicer than usual when I make you do something that makes you feel uncomfortable?" Draco knew that the reward would have to be proportionate to the task demanded of the boy he had started seeing as his pet, and wasn't a stranger to goading and promising to get his way.

"Oh... yes. I mean, no. I didn't think of that." Seamus flashed a smile at the surrounding darkness. He liked the thought of Draco's rewards, they were always certain to have him moaning and coming. "I'll do it." How bad could it be anyway?

"Good." Seamus could hear how Draco moved around him, the shoes making sounds against the stone floor. "Now walk straight ahead."

Seamus carefully stepped forward, guided by Draco's voice and the reins now attached directly to the headgear. It felt as if he was going to bump into something, even though he knew that the room was almost empty; the darkness that surrounded him made him think he was moving into a wall. Nothing happened though, and slowly, he began to trust Draco again, obeying his commands with less hesitation. His balance was a little off though, and to his relief, Draco didn't demand that he walk with those high steps.

"Draco?" Seamus turned his head in the direction of where he thought Draco was. "What's the purpose of this?" It was the first thing he'd said in a long time.

"You'll see." Draco said and sounded very satisfied with himself. "Actually, you won't see..." He snickered. "But you'll notice."

"You're not going to tell me, are you?"

"No. Turn right."

"Why do you have to be such a prat all the time?" Seamus turned right.

"Because that's who I am, and you'd be disappointed if I changed, I'm sure. It's part of my irresistible charm." But Draco had changed, thought Seamus. He wasn't teasing, annoying, and contemptuous the way he had been when they had first started meeting. There were even times, as they kissed or just touched after sex, when Seamus felt as if Draco cared about him. He had felt Draco's fingers slowly stroking his arm or his back, holding him close as they regained their breath, and it had felt good. Seamus knew that even though Draco acted as a prat sometimes, he didn't actually intend to be mean to him.

"You're always nasty to Harry and the others..."

"So? As if they're nice to me? Potter was the one being stuck-up from the beginning."

It was the usual conflict. Draco had his view of what it was all about, and Seamus had to admit that Harry could be rather single-minded, and the fame seemed to make him think that the rules of the school didn't apply to him as they did to others. Seamus let it drop, it wasn't worth arguing over, especially not when his own friendship with Harry was rather strained, his relationship with Draco was developing, and he needed to concentrate on prancing around like a circus horse.

~.~

"Sea? You're not listening."

"Hm, what?" Seamus felt as if he woke up into a different world as he turned to look at Dean. He'd been busy, busy thinking. "What did you say?"

"You've been acting a bit weird for some time now, Sea. Are you all right?"

"Yeah, of course I am. Just not been much interested in hearing all about Harry, you know."

Dean sighed and looked away, and Seamus felt a stab of guilt. Not for the comment about Harry, but for making Dean feel bad. Seamus thought it was a good thing that he hadn't been caught staring at Draco. That would have been awkward. It wasn't as if it had become a habit; it was just that he was very impatient. He hadn't heard anything from the Slytherin about when to meet next time, and he couldn't walk up to him openly and ask. Seamus was trying to be patient, he really was. But it was difficult when his thoughts kept going back to what they had done last time, and thoughts about what they would do the next time... thoughts about the feeling of leather against his skin, having his hands restrained behind his back... Seamus stifled a groan and discreetly adjusted his growing erection.

~.~

"Professor, may I have a word with you?" Draco asked as the last of the students filed out of the class room.

Snape looked up from the parchment in his hand and raised an eyebrow at Draco. "Yes, Mr. Malfoy?"

"I have a birthday present that I would like to give you, Professor. But it requires that you go to it, rather than me bringing it to you."

"A large or unusual present then?"

"Highly unusual, yes Sir." Draco nodded vigorously. Oh yes, it was quite the unexpected gift, he hoped.

"Very well, Mr. Malfoy. When and where?" Snape's eyes were fixed on Draco, perhaps a touch of curiosity in them. Draco smiled at him; this was going to be so good.

"Tomorrow, one hour after classes? Would that be convenient for you, Professor?" That should be enough time to get Seamus ready, Draco thought. "Second door in the west third floor corridor," he continued when Snape silently waited for him to go on.

Snape nodded. "It shall be interesting to see what you have thought of this year. Thank you, Mr. Malfoy, I will see you then."

Draco smiled as he turned. Just as he was about to leave the classroom, he couldn't resist looking over his shoulder. Snape had returned his attention to the parchment.

"You'll like it, Professor. I know you will." He left before Snape could tell him off for presuming to know about his tastes, even if he did. Five years with Snape as a teacher and Head of his house, and longer as a friend of his father, had given Draco many clues about the preferences of the man. Conversations that he wasn't supposed to have overheard had added some interesting information as well.

~.~

Draco waited with the gear laid out on the table. It had only been a few minutes so far, but it wouldn't do if Seamus were late. Draco wanted everything to be perfect and he didn't like the feeling of not being completely in control of all aspects of that perfection. He really couldn't give away a flawed gift, and he would never forgive Seamus if he messed up his plan. He looked up from his slightly nervous fiddling of a leather strap as the door opened and the Gryffindor hurried inside.

"Ah, Finnigan. Good of you to find your way finally," Draco said with a voice laced with sarcasm, and Seamus blushed slightly. "Undress."

Seamus did so, a bit embarrassed about the fact that he was already aroused. It wasn't his fault, he thought as he saw the lazy smile on Draco's face. If the note from yesterday hadn't specified 'no touching yourself', his body wouldn't be pointing obscenely at the Slytherin.

"Happy to see me, I can tell. I'm flattered, really." Draco's drawl was enough for Seamus to want to smack him for making him feel embarrassed. But he knew that the boy wasn't above withholding sex, or at least draw it out long enough for Seamus to get desperate, as a punishment, so he just made a face.

"You usually get rather happy around me too."

"Don't build any illusions, Finnigan. I'm not about to woo you." Draco smirked and held out a pair of white stockings. "Time to dress you properly."

Seamus stared at them and then at Draco. "Are you insane? The effect of pureblood inbreeding has finally caught up with you, right? I'm not putting those on!"

"Yes, you are." Draco said, ignoring the insult because he didn't have time for an argument. His smirk grew and he took up a matching pair of white opera gloves. "Along with these."

"I'm not!" Seamus set his jaw and crossed his arms over his chest, not making a very dignified figure, naked as he was.

"Of course you are. You enjoy the playing as much as I do," Draco said casually.

"Why did I ever agree to this in the first place?"

"Because you think the sex is good, Finnigan, and you can't wait to feel my prick inside you again."

Grudgingly, Seamus had to admit, at least to himself, that Draco was right. The sex was rather good. Awesome, in fact, and not having to lie in his bed alone and wank made almost anything worth it.

"You're evil."

"Thank you. One has to live up to one's reputation." Draco held out the offending articles again. "Now, put these on. I'm sure I won't have to explain what goes where?"

"Shut up, Malfoy." But Draco just laughed, looking rather pleased with himself.

When Seamus was finally all dressed, complete with tail protruding from his arse, white plume bobbing proudly with every movement of his head, and blindfold and bit secured, Draco took a step back to admire his work. It really was his work, because the other boy could never have attained this on his own. Draco let his gaze wander over Seamus, appreciative of the look of white-clad limbs contrasting with the black leather, but matching the plume of ostrich feathers. Seamus stood straight, his hands tied behind his back, each wrist fastened to the opposite elbow.

Draco felt slightly nervous though; he hoped that Professor Snape would enjoy having the Gryffindor boy in his power. He reached out and moved a hand over pale skin. Seamus wasn't stunning, but he was well proportioned and was in rather good shape now, after all the time spent in pony gear. Draco liked what he saw, and he knew that the boy was good.

Suddenly, the door opened and Seamus jumped. Someone was coming, and there he was all decked out in that ridiculous costume. In his moment of panic, he lost all sense of direction and therefore didn't dare move. Perhaps whoever it was hadn't looked into the room yet, hadn't seen them, would close the door and leave if he was really silent?

"Welcome!" Seamus could hear Draco walk across the room, probably in the direction of the door, and he wanted to yell at him to free him, to get rid of the intruder. What was this? Had the Slytherin actually invited someone else to take part in their playing? Seamus was mortified, and the erection that had grown while he got into the gear disappeared completely. Word would spread through the houses; there wasn't a student alive who would be able to keep from whispering to a friend... and then another friend...

Draco smiled at Snape as he crossed the room. The man had stopped just inside the door, hand still resting on the handle. There had been a fleeting look of surprise on his face, and then he studied the boy that stood abandoned at the other end of the room.

Snape threw a questioning look at Draco, but remained silent.

"Please, come in. Close the door." Then Draco leaned close, raising on his toes and whispered in Snape's ear. "Happy birthday, Professor. He's yours for the afternoon and evening. I've trained him especially for this occasion." It wasn't a lie; Draco had worked hard to make Seamus able to move around somewhat gracefully while blindfolded.

There was a faint smirk, bordering on a leer, on Professor Snape's face as he nodded and closed the door behind him.

"Pony!" Draco turned to look at Seamus too. "Turn this way, and bow to our guest." He smiled proudly as the boy obeyed. The move was a bit hesitant, but not at all displeasing. He was sure that Seamus' heart was hammering in his chest.

"I will give you the reins, so you can guide him to where you want him to go. He's trained both on the reins and on verbal commands," Draco told Snape, fairly certain that Snape would prefer his identity not to be revealed to Seamus.

Seamus straightened up and began walking toward Draco's voice when he was ordered to do so. He realised that this also meant that he was getting closer to the unknown person. Then again, he hadn't heard many sounds other than those that Draco had made. The door could, theoretically, have been opened by a charm and Draco could have set this up just to scare him, Seamus reasoned as he lifted his knees high with each step.

His hopes disappeared shortly after he was told to stop. A rustle of fabric, and then a hand moved over the exposed side of his body in a slow caress. It wasn't one of Draco's hands; Seamus recognised them by now. No, this was a larger hand, rougher against his skin. Seamus swallowed hard.

Draco could see that Seamus was really nervous, a slight flinching at the touches, shorter and faster breaths. He watched as Snape's hand moved slowly over the boy, following the muscles of arms and shoulders... Snape circled Seamus, looking him over and touching whatever part of his body that he wanted to feel. Draco frowned slightly as Seamus flinched even more as Snape's hand moved over the curve of his arse, but Snape looked more amused than annoyed, and took the horsetail into his hand, lifting it up.

Seamus made a sound of surprise and discomfort as he felt a light tug on the tail. It had been quite enough with the lifting of it, he thought, getting it tugged as well was a bit too much. What scared him also, was that if he had felt more secure, he might even have liked the feeling of the plug shifting inside him. Hands continued to examine him, and he realised that he was on display. Would his teeth be checked as well? Strangely enough, a part of him was beginning to find the situation exciting; it surprised Seamus, but the odd arousal-fear made him feel less afraid. He just wished that Draco had warned him about what he had planned.

The hands were soon finished with touching him, and it was with a mixture of loss and relief that he felt the reins being taken up from where they rested on his back. He was directed to turn and then walk forward... The reins were his security now, giving him the directions and orders he needed. On the whole Seamus thought that he was doing rather well. He remembered every little move, and didn't make any of the mistakes that had annoyed Draco while he was training him. He moved in a circle around the room, stopped, bowed, turned, took a few steps forward, pranced around, and after a few minutes, if there had been no reins, he wouldn't have had any idea of his position in the room. They were the only guidance he had then, and the reins and the moves felt familiar, made him more comfortable... But still, this mystery person hadn't said anything. Who was it?

Draco felt rather pleased with himself. Snape looked content as well, and there was even a touch of colour on the man's cheeks. No wonder, Draco thought, Seamus showing himself off as if he was a real animal on display was quite a sight. There was a hint of a smile on Snape's lips, and his eyes were riveted on Seamus' body. Draco had never seen Snape aroused before, but if this wasn't it, he should probably give all the equipment back to his father.

Snape stopped Seamus as the boy was in front of the table at the side of the room again. Draco looked at Snape, wondering what he wanted Seamus to do next, but the man started walking toward the blindfolded boy. He crossed the room slowly, almost as if he was a predator and had caught sight of a helpless prey... Draco smirked. It was pretty close to the truth. Seamus was absolutely helpless now, and Snape was obviously going to take advantage of that.

He followed Snape at a little distance, just in case he needed to give Seamus instructions... It was absolutely not to watch, oh no. Draco wetted his lips with the tip of his tongue.

Seamus could hear the light steps coming closer to him. Two sets of them... then he felt a hand slide over his chest, down over his stomach and brushing over his prick. He swallowed and tried to stand still. Draco had planned this, he told himself, and Seamus didn't have much choice but to live through it; Draco wouldn't do anything to hurt him. The hand moved to the small of his back and pushed him forward one small step, then it moved up between the shoulder blades and applied pressure there, forcing him to bend forward.

The familiar, smooth surface of the table met his chest, chilly enough to send a shiver through him, and Seamus felt frighteningly exposed as he was bent over it. The hands kneaded his buttocks, fingers digging harshly into the flesh. They were firm, demanding, experienced in a way that was different from Draco's hands, and Seamus found that he enjoyed the touch. A whimpering moan left him as the tail was slowly pulled out of him. It felt good, and Seamus couldn't help reacting to the sensation. The whole situation was weird and surreal, but it was also turning him on immensely, something that was reflected in his breathing.

Not long after, the blunt head of a cock pressed against his arse, and Seamus made another whimpering sound. He was used to this. Draco had done it often enough, but this felt different. Seamus drew a sharp breath as he felt stretched beyond anything he'd felt before. It was too much, he knew it was, he couldn't possibly take this... then he moaned loudly as the cock slid home, the discomfort turning into pleasure.

Snape grabbed Seamus' folded and bound arms with one hand, and placed the other hand on the boy's hip. He turned slightly to look at Draco and his dark eyes glittered with something Draco couldn't quite interpret. Lust? Triumph? Draco let his eyes be drawn back to the really interesting thing: Seamus' arse, with Snape's cock inside it. He watched as Snape began moving, thrusting deeply into the boy. It was fascinating. That big cock gliding so effortlessly in and out, glistening with oil in the candle light. Draco noticed that Snape's breathing was heavier, faster, and that the thrusts became rougher and harder after a while.

It looked so good, and Draco just had to touch himself – he quickly undid the fastenings on his clothes and began stroking his own hard prick. He didn't care that Snape was watching him; he was beyond feeling any shame, besides, they were accomplices in this situation. If Seamus' moans were anything to go by, he wasn't unhappy with it either, Draco thought and looked the boy over as he slid the foreskin over the head of his cock.

It looked so hot, so depraved. A boy bound in black leather and with white-covered legs and arms, leaning forward over the worn table, being fucked by his own teacher... Draco moaned as he felt the tension build up inside; there was no way he could keep from coming while watching this. Snape took his time though, obviously enjoying himself immensely, so with some considerable effort, Draco let go of his prick. But even grown men have their limits; after a while, Snape thrust cruelly into the boy and came, with closed eyes and a low hiss, his lanky, black hair hiding his face as he leaned forward over Seamus.

Seamus whimpered as the cock withdrew. He felt sweaty and warm, his arse was slightly sore after the rough treatment, but he wanted more. Whoever it was that had fucked him hadn't even once touched him, hadn't given him any help in coming and his prick was aching to get some attention. If he had been able to, he would have begged, but the bit prohibited that. So, he whimpered again, but to no avail. Rustle of fabric again, and then footfalls moving away from him, leaving him behind... throbbing, shivering, needing. Oh, how Seamus wanted him to come back and fuck him some more.

Draco cleared his throat as he went with Snape to the door, temporarily tucking himself back inside his clothes. "I hope you enjoyed the gift?"

Snape nodded and smiled slightly at Draco. He checked to make certain his robes were in order before he opened the door.

"Indeed. 100 points to Slytherin for the nice surprise." Snape said and smirked at Draco's expression of surprise over the fact that he spoke aloud. With that, he left the room and strode through the corridor, robes billowing around his legs.

Draco closed the door and looked at Seamus. From the way the boy held himself and the strange, short whimpers, he guessed that Seamus had recognised the voice of Professor Snape, realising who it was that had just fucked him. Draco went back to him, and put his hand on slightly damp skin, the trembling clearly visible to the eye.

"Easy, Seamus..." he said softly and stroked the skin soothingly. "You've been a good boy, a good pony." Oh yes, a very good pony, and the fun hadn't ended with Snape leaving. Now it was Draco's turn, and he would make sure that Seamus got the reward he had earned, the biggest reward so far.

Seamus slowly relaxed again under Draco's hand; the quivering of tense muscles let up a little, and Draco leaned forward to lick along Seamus' spine. "Were you afraid?" he asked softly, and Seamus nodded, the plume bobbing. "I wouldn't have let him hurt you, you know that don't you?"

Seamus nodded again. Yes, he did know that, he realised. It had been more exciting than frightening when thinking back... and he was still so horny. Even though he now knew who it was that had fucked him. How would he be able to look at Professor Snape again after this? Seamus whined slightly and tried to get closer to Draco, to safety.

"You took his cock so well, I'm proud of you," Draco whispered and pulled out his own cock, rubbing it against Seamus' thigh. "I will let you come now... You have earned it."

Seamus let out a sigh of relief as Draco pushed inside him and he felt a hand close around his throbbing and neglected prick. Draco was proud of him.

 

~*~ Fin ~*~


End file.
